


Vegereeza quaranDEna drabble week end

by frida_rush



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Raccolta di storie Vegeta x Frieza di varia lunghezza, scritte per il gruppo fb we are out for prompts
Relationships: Frieza & Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: il terrore del virus

Terrore 

Il viso di Vegeta gli sembrava particolarmente luminoso mentre lo guardava. Disteso accanto a lui Frieza allungò una mano per accarezzargli i capelli neri e folti, sentendoli morbidi e soffici, e le sue labbra si curvarono appena in un lieve sorriso.   
Ritrasse la mano appena la sentì leggermente umida e si guardò le dita bianche coperte di una sostanza verde. Rabbrividì e i suoi occhi scarlatti si fissarono sul volto del principe, ormai non più fresco e luminoso, ma secco e coperto di macchie verdi. Frieza gli scosse le spalle con violenza, per cercare di svegliarlo, aprì la bocca per urlare il suo nome, ma non uscì alcun suono.  
Sotto il suo sguardo attonito il corpo di Vegeta iniziò a coprirsi di erba verde ma che prese presto a seccarsi, mentre l’imperatore tentava di strappare l’erba dalla pelle, che prese a sanguinare copiosamente.  
Urlò ancora silenziosamente mentre Vegeta apriva gli occhi e gli accarezzava il volto rigato di lacrime con una mano che, ormai, somigliava più ad un ramo secco.

Gli occhi di Frieza si aprirono di scatto e la prima cosa che videro fu il viso di Vegeta sopra di sé, uno sguardo preoccupato dipinto su di esso.  
Il tiranno percepì la propria pelle bianca sudata e fredda, al contrario del viso che gli parve bagnato da due righe di lacrime. Continuò a guardare in alto, verso il principe che a quel punto parlò.  
-Hai urlato nel sonno- disse semplicemente, ma senza spostarsi da sopra di lui. Era ancora nudo dalla notte precedente, i capelli sfatti e la pelle lucida e fresca, proprio come all’inizio del suo incubo. Frieza si toccò il volto, inumidendosi le dita con le proprie lacrime. Non era la prima volta che aveva episodi notturni di quel tipo, e non era nemmeno la prima volta che si svegliava urlando e in preda alle lacrime dopo un sogno del genere, ma era anche solo la seconda volta che gli capitava dopo che Vegeta era tornato.  
Il terrore di quel dannato virus che aveva provocato tanto scompiglio nella loro vita, sul suo pianeta e che aveva finito per portarglielo via, anche se in maniera indiretta… sapeva degli effetti che provocava, la crescita del muschio sulla pelle dopo la morte, sapeva tutto.   
Si sentì scoperto e vulnerabile.  
Allungò la mano verso la folta e scompigliata chioma nera del compagno e strinse alcune ciocche tra le dita candide, comense volesse accertarsi che quello che stava vedendo era reale.  
Riuscì a regolare il proprio respiro e a quel punto Vegeta si chinò per posargli un bacio sulle labbra nere. Frieza chiuse gli occhi subito dopo, godendosi quel contatto inaspettato che gli fece recuperare un po’ di calma, mentre ancora stringeva i capelli del principe.


	2. Donne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: presto sarebbe stato geloso di far uscire loro figlia

Donne 

Le mani guantate di Vegeta afferrarono un vestitino rosa dalla scatola colma di altri abitini colorati e che presto sarebbe stata sigillata. Se lo rigirò tra le dita e ne accarezzò la stoffa soffice, mentre Frieza lo raggiungeva e posava un’altra scatola ormai chiusa accanto a lui.  
-Non farti prendere dalla malinconia, le persone crescono-   
Gli disse semplicemente l’imperatore, posando una mano bianca e gelida sulle sue, che ancora tenevano strette il vecchio vestitino di Bra.  
Vegeta abbozzò un sorriso senza però guardarlo.  
-È più forte di me- gli disse -Sia Bra che Antarctis sono praticamente delle donne ormai. Probabilmente inizieranno anche ad avere degli interessi amorosi… non ti nascondo che sono geloso-   
Frieza gli tolse delicatamente dalle mani l’indumento e lo ripose accuratamente nella scatola.  
-O forse no. Ma dovranno farsi una vita, non credi? Non puoi pretendere che rimangano sempre con te-   
Frieza finì di chiudere la scatola contenente i vecchi vestiti di Bra, mentre Vegeta si caricava l’altra tra le braccia.   
-Non riesco a capire come tu possa essere così tranquillo sulla questione- ribatté Vegeta e Frieza afferrò l’altra scatola, iniziando a camminare verso l’esterno della sala, dove li aspettava un macchinario che avrebbe portato quei vecchi cimeli in uno scompartimento al di sotto del palazzo.   
-Oh, mio caro- gli rispose, accarezzandogli il viso con la punta della coda -Non ho mai detto di esserlo-


	3. Fila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: odiava fare la fila

Fila 

Quella situazione era decisamente surreale. Un virus che si diffonde a macchia d’olio e che provoca problemi di respirazione nei soggetti con patologie, una pandemia mondiale e una legge che, per impedire il contagio, costringe a rimanere in casa e ad uscire solo in caso di emergenza o per fare scorte di cibo.  
Frieza si sistemò la mascherina antivirale sul viso e osservò le tre persone di fronte a sé che attendevano il proprio turno per entrare nel negozio di alimentari. Aveva sempre odiato fare la fila, aspettare lo rendeva nervoso, ma quella era una situazione d’emergenza e aveva dovuto adattarsi. La sua fortuna era di vivere con Vegeta e di essere due artisti, abituati dunque a rimanere in casa per tanto tempo. D’altronde Frieza poteva sempre mandare le bozze dei suoi romanzi e delle novelle tramite mail e Vegeta stava prendendo una specialistica in colorazione digitale, per cui anche il suo era un lavoro che poteva essere svolto da casa.  
Quando fu finalmente il suo turno di entrare si precipitò ordinatamente in tutti gli scomparti del supermercato per afferrare i prodotti che aveva segnato a mente: prodotti surgelati, cibo sott’olio e altro a lunga conservazione. Passò vicino allo scaffale dei dolci e lo sguardo gli cadde su delle tavolette di cioccolato alla frutta. Cedette alla tentazione e afferrò quelle alla fragola, dalla caga colorazione rosata, andando con il pensiero a Vegeta, che lo aspettava a casa.  
Giurò a se stesso che avrebbe provato a scrivere una storia a tema contagio, appena finito di scrivere il romanzo che aveva in corso. Per ora si concentrò nell’afferrare gli ultimi prodotti dagli scaffali, con in mente il progetto di precipitarsi a casa, sotto le coperte, insieme a Vegeta.


	4. Neve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: la prima volta che aveva visto la neve aveva pensato a Frieza

Neve 

Vegeta si tolse un guanto bianco della battle suit e protese la mano nuda oltre la soglia della navicella.   
Non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo simile in nessun altro pianeta, o almeno non se ne ricordava. Aveva viaggiato in lungo e in largo per l’universo, su pianeti ghiacciati ma non ricordava di aver mai visto cadere del ghiaccio dal cielo e depositarsi sul terreno. Quel pianeta azzurro, che Kakaroth aveva scelto come casa, sembrava pieno di sorprese e risorse, non gli era piaciuto granché quando era arrivato sulla Terra la prima volta e nemmeno ora che si era stabilito lì per allenarsi in vista dell’arrivo dei cyborg.   
Aveva visto cadere la pioggia, aveva visto gli alberi fiorire e poi appassire, ma questo era nuovo.  
Fiocchi di ghiaccio sottili e gelidi scendevano dal cielo e lui guardò in alto, lasciando che si depositassero sulle sue guance, provocandogli una sensazione malinconica.  
Quel tocco freddo ma delicato gli ricordava terribilmente le sue mani, candide e fredde come quella pioggia di ghiaccio, delicate e pungenti allo stesso tempo.   
Non riuscì a trattenersi, sbuffò sonoramente.   
Anche ora che stava cercando di farsi una vita, di costruirsi un’identità e di trovare se stesso lui era sempre lì a fargli compagnia, anche se l’aveva visto venire tagliato a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi dal misterioso ragazzo del futuro.  
-Riuscirò mai a liberarmi di te?- mormorò a voce alta, prima di rimettersi il guanto e prima di sentire una voce femminile chiamarlo.  
-Che stai facendo lì fuori? Rischi di raffreddarti-   
Vegeta vide la testa azzurra di Bulma comparire da una finestra della Capsule Corporation e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Quella donna era veramente insopportabile, con la sua apprensione e il suo istinto protettivo nei suoi confronti. Credeva che fosse un bambino?  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, ma in fondo gli piaceva quel lato di lei.


	5. Flashmob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: suonare uno strumento   
> Scritta ascoltando "I'm still here" da "il pianeta del tesoro"

Flashmob

Non riusciva a capacitarsi di come avesse fatto ad ignorarlo per così tanto tempo. Viveva in quella casa solo da pochi mesi, aveva fatto appena in tempo a trasferirsi prima che venisse indetta la pandemia mondiale a causa del COVID19, non conosceva assolutamente nessuno in quel quartiere, per cui si era già rassegnato a trascorrere la quarantena in solitudine. Non che la cosa gli pesasse, stare da solo gli piaceva e nemmeno amava il contatto fisico, ma trovarsi in una casa nuova senza la possibilità di chiedere aiuto in caso di bisogno non era la situazione ideale.   
Aveva sentito la voce del ragazzo che abitava nel palazzo di fronte al suo iniziare ad intonare una canzone appena era partita l’ora del flashmob, un’iniziativa del quartiere che consisteva nell’uscire sui balconi e affacciarsi alle finestre per cantare tutti insieme, e non aveva saputo resistere: era uscito dal balcone anche lui per ascoltarlo cantare mentre si univano a lui anche altri inquilini dei palazzi intorno a loro. 

\- And what do you think you'd understand?  
I'm a boy, no, I'm a man...-

Frieza riuscì a vederlo mentre cantava, gli occhi neri e brillanti erano chiarissimi anche se a separarli c’erano metri di vuoto da balcone a balcone. I capelli neri e folti si muovevano grazie al vento delle sei del pomeriggio mentre cantava a squarciagola con una voce che lo attirava come niente mai aveva fatto. 

\- They can’t see me,  
But I’m still here-

Frieza corse dentro l’appartamento e recuperò il suo fidato violino, imbracciandolo come fosse un’arma pacifica e lo accompagnò con le stridenti note.  
Vide il ragazzo bloccarsi per un secondo e guardare nella sua direzione, per poi riprendere a cantare, insieme alle altre persone che erano uscite a far compagnia in quel coro improvvisato.  
L’atmosfera di quel quartiere non era poi così male.

\- They can’t tell me who to be,  
‘Cause I’m not what they see-

Mentre il ragazzo cantava Frieza lo seguiva strimpellando il suo violino, con dita agili e sottili, andando ad accarezzare la voce del suo solista, come in una danza di coppia. 

\- I’m still here!-

Il giovane bruno terminò così la canzone, tra gli applausi generali degli altri inquilini che già avevano iniziato ad intonare nuove canzoni tutti insieme.  
L’albino si passò una mano pallida tra i capelli bianchissimi tinti di viola scuro e fissò il ragazzo con occhi sottili, come se stesse aspettando una sua mossa.  
Frieza alla fine parlò per primo.   
-Quando tutto questo sarà finito…- la sua voce già di per sé dolce e molto bassa venne sovrastata dalle voci degli inquilini che cantavano e vide il ragazzo fare una smorfia nella loro direzione, coprendosi l’orecchio per poi fargli cenno con la mano di aspettare.  
Frieza lo vide sparire all’interno del suo appartamento e attese qualche momento sul balcone, con ancora il suo violino tra le mani e scattò sull’attenti quando lo vide tornare fuori con in mano una sfera bianca. Gli fece cenno di afferrarla e gliela lanciò da balcone a balcone.  
Il ragazzo si ritrovò tra le mani una patata avvolta con avvolto un biglietto tenuto ben stretto con un elastico. Afferrò il biglietto e vide scritto un numero di telefono con un nome: Vegeta.  
Dunque era così che si chiamava…  
Frieza compose il numero e scrisse un messaggio in tutta fretta, aspettando che l’altro prendesse in mano il telefono per leggerlo.   
Non mancò molto prima che Vegeta lo aprisse, di fronte a lui, e leggesse il contenuto.

“Quando tutto ciò sarà finito mi piacerebbe farlo di nuovo, magari in una sala professionale e con una buona insonorizzazione” 

Frieza vide il giovane rivolgergli uno sguardo che brillava e digitare qualcosa sulla tastiera.  
Il suo telefono trillò. 

“Non vedo l’ora”


	6. Vita desiderata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta!geloso "dunque è vero che stai per sposarti con quel damerino?"

Vita desiderata 

-Dunque è vero che stai per sposarti con quel damerino?-  
Vegeta fece stendere Frieza sul letto mentre gli sussurrava quelle parole all’orecchio. L albino ridacchiò e si tolse una ciocca di capelli bianchi dal viso delicato e candido, le labbra ancora coperte da del rossetto nero, che dava un po’ di colore insieme agli occhi quasi scarlatti.  
-Sei geloso, Vegeta?- gli domandò mentre il suo servitore gli apriva la camicia sul petto, rivelando i seni piccoli e coperti da un binder che li teneva ancor più compressi.   
-Sai che odio condividerti con gli altri. Non mi va giù che ti costringano a sposarti-   
Frieza abbassò gli occhi e prese a slacciare la cintura dei pantaloni del ragazzo, che gli aveva lasciato la camicia aperta sul davanti. Scoprì l’erezione del compagno e si puntellò sui gomiti.  
-E tu sai che per la mia famiglia è già un disonore che io stia seguendo una terapia per cambiare sesso, vero? Ci manca solo che rifiuti di sposarmi per convenienza. Rimarrei senza un soldo…-  
Vegeta gli baciò le labbra e gli accarezzò le cosce, privandolo dei pantaloni e godendosi la sensazione di quella pelle così morbida e liscia. Era nato nel corpo sbagliato, in una famiglia che pretendeva troppo, ma almeno aveva vinto la battaglia che gli avrebbe permesso di ottenere il corpo che desiderava e che sentiva suo.  
-Io ho dei soldi da parte- gli disse, privandolo anche dell’intimo e lasciandolo scoperto dalla vita in giù.   
-Manda a fanculo la tua famiglia e vieni via con me-   
Il volto di Frieza si fece scuro ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a ribattere che sentì Vegeta entrare in lui, senza preavviso. Gemette e si aggrappò alla sua camicia, stringendo le gambe intorno alla sua vita mentre Vegeta si spingeva in lui, mentre gli afferrava i capelli, tirandogli la testa verso il materasso per guardarlo negli occhi.   
-Tu sei mio-  
Le labbra del servo si scontrarono con quelle del nobile in un bacio passionale e quasi disperato.  
“Se potessi assicurargli la vita che desidera non esiterei a rapirlo"


	7. Libero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: non era una novità, quando Frieza decideva di conquistare un pianeta lui stesso e si portava appresso Vegeta, il principe sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire.

Libero 

Non era una novità, quando Frieza decideva di conquistare un pianeta e si portava appresso Vegeta, il principe sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire. Sapeva che sarebbe finito steso sul terreno di quel pianeta, magari circondato da cadaveri e dall’odore del sangue, sormontato da Frieza che, letteralmente, lo divorava con gli occhi, con le mani, con la bocca, che lo teneva premuto a sé, che lo possedeva.  
Ma quella volta era diverso.  
Quella volta si erano ritrovati a vagare nelle segrete del palazzo del governatore di quel pianeta ormai desolato e Vegeta aveva visto il barlume negli occhi scarlatti di Frieza alla vista delle macchine da tortura custodite in quelle stanze fredde e buie. Vegeta gli aveva abbracciato il petto da dietro, lascivo, e gli aveva baciato il collo.  
-Ti eccita tutto questo, Frieza?- gli aveva sussurrato e il tiranno gli aveva accarezzato la mano.  
-Mi ecciterebbe di più se accettassi di fare un cambio di routine, mio caro- gli aveva risposto Frieza e aveva lasciato che Vegeta gli legasse i polsi a delle manette di ferro contro il muro, che poteva regolare a suo piacimento tramite delle catene che passavano su una sorta di carrucola poco più in alto. Frieza si ritrovò completamente nudo davanti al principe, con le braccia alzate sopra la testa e in ginocchio.  
Vegeta stava di fronte a lui, intento a godersi quello spettacolo più unico che raro. Gli si avvicinò e gli si inginocchiò davanti, usando la coda castana per accarezzargli il ventre, da cui ormai il membro retrattile iniziava ad intravedersi. Gli afferrò il viso e lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Quindi… ti piace essere dominato?- gli domandò alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a spogliarsi della corazza e dei guanti: voleva sentire la pelle gelida del tiranno sotto le dita. Frieza sostenne il suo sguardo, fiero anche se in ginocchio.  
-Non ne ho idea, mio caro- gli rispose leccandosi le labbra -Vuoi che lo scopriamo?-  
Vegeta soffocò un gemito tra le labbra: non era abituato ad una situazione del genere, non era da tutti poter avere Frieza, la più potente creatura dell’universo, nuda ecco eccitata ai suoi piedi. Raccolse il coraggio e si accarezzò l’erezione da sopra la stoffa dei pantaloni.  
Davvero poteva osare fino a quel punto? Davvero stava per succedere?  
Lanciò uno sguardo in basso e vide che Frieza lo stava osservando, i corni neri sembravano ancora più lucenti in quelle segrete nonostante la poca luce, gli occhi scarlatti saettavano d'impazienza ed a quel punto tutti i suoi dubbi vennero dissipati. Si abbassò i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava per liberare il membro ormai eretto e si avvicinò all’imperatore, guardandolo con un leggero rossore in volto.  
-Succhia- ordinò il ragazzo, ondeggiando la coda dietro di sé e Frieza ghignò.  
-Costringimi-  
Vegeta gli mise una mano dietro la testa e lo spinse verso il suo membro, costringendolo ad accoglierlo tra le labbra nere e morbide. Gemette sentendolo schioccare la lingua sulla pelle delicata, sentendolo iniziare a muovere la testa avanti e indietro, premendo le labbra e la punta della lingua sul glande. Le ginocchia di Vegeta cedettero appena quando la lingua lo stuzzicò sulla punta, stimolandolo e giocando con lui, le mani di Frieza scattarono istintivamente per raggiungere i suoi fianchi, ma vennero tenute ben ferme dalle catene metalliche.  
Frieza si sporse per accoglierlo completamente nella bocca, facendo fremere Vegeta quando la punta dell’erezione toccò la sua gola. Il principe sayian si allontanò e le labbra dell’altro schioccarono sulla sua pelle.  
Vegeta si allontanò da lui e gli riprese il mento tra le mani dopo essersi inginocchiato, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata. Non disse nulla, lo guardò solo negli occhi, osservando scrupolosamente i tratti delicati del suo volto, le labbra morbide e nere, gli occhi circondati da sottili ciglia scure. Si allontanò ancora e afferrò la catena per costringerlo ad alzarsi in piedi, sorretto dalle catene, completamente alla sua mercé, le braccia alzate sopra la testa.  
Il principe si spogliò anche della maglietta della tuta che indossava e la gettò per terra, vicino alla corazza, per poi afferrare le cosce rosee di Frieza e posarsele sui fianchi, mantenendo il contatto visivo con lui.  
-Prendimi- quello suonò più come un ordine che come una richiesta e Vegeta, forse per forza dell’abitudine, obbedì entrando in lui, secco e veloce, strappandogli un urlo a denti stretti.  
Frieza gettò la testa indietro lasciandosi andare ad una serie di mugolii e gemiti, ondeggiando i fianchi per andare incontro alle spinte del suo amante che lo reggeva con le mani sotto le cosce. Le gambe dell’imperatore si ancorarono alla vita di Vegeta, la lunga coda rosea andò ad incrociarsi con quella castana e morbida dell’altro.  
“È un controsenso che in quest’occasione, incatenato e sottomesso da lui, mi senta molto più libero di quando stermino popoli e governo il mio impero"  
Vegeta se lo strinse di più addosso, in modo da riuscire a reggerlo con solo la mano destra, mentre con la sinistra gli afferrò il viso per costringerlo a guardarlo, osservò il suo sguardo eccitato, lo osservò mentre gemeva e godeva sotto le sue spinte, mentre lo faceva suo.  
Il più grande iniziò a gemere sempre più forte man mano che Vegeta aumentava il ritmo, una sensazione di calore si fece spazio all’altezza del suo petto, sporgendosi nel ventre: mosse il capo in avanti e baciò il suo principe, passionale e possessivo, mordendogli le labbra e gemendo su di esse, mentre il piacere esplodeva per entrambi.  
“Libero"  
Frieza lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
-Sei arrossito, Vegeta-  
Vegeta gli sorrise in risposta.


	8. Gelato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frieza adorava vedere Vegeta mangiare il gelato

Gelato 

Frieza vide Vegeta uscire dalla cucina della sua casa con in mano due coni con della roba strana e colorata sulla cima e porgergliene uno. Lo scrutò prima di prenderlo in mano.  
-Che roba è?- domandò mentre Vegeta si sedeva sul divano accanto a lui.  
-Si chiama gelato, è un dolce piuttosto apprezzato qui sulla Terra- spiegò il principe.  
-Per tutti gli dei, come diamine si dovrebbe mangiare?- sbottò il tiranno, causando ilarità nell’altro. Quanto poteva essere divertente vederlo alle prese con cose nuove, come un bambino?  
-Così- disse Vegeta, portando alla bocca il suo cono alla fragola e iniziando a leccarlo tutto intorno alla cialda. Non notò il rossore sulle guance pallide di Frieza che si accorse che gli piaceva particolarmente guardare l’uomo mangiare quello strano cibo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: era piuttosto insolito vedere Frieza prendere il sole come una lucertola   
> Prompt: com'era il tuo pianeta natale?

Ricordi 

Antarctis si tuffò nell’acqua fredda del laghetto, seguita dalla sorella Bulla. Quando riemersero la mezzosangue terrestre rise alla vista della chioma scompigliata e arruffata dell’altra, iniziando a prenderla in giro. Vegeta le guardava dalla riva del lago, seduto sull’erba, indossando una semplice tuta aderente blu con le maniche corte. Prese un sorso d’acqua fresca dal suo bicchiere e guardò Frieza accanto a sé, steso sul petto e con la testa posata sulle braccia incrociate, il viso rivolto verso il terreno. Le labbra del sayian si arricciarono alla vista della sua pelle candida baciata dal sole, luminosa e liscia.   
-È insolito vederti prendere il sole come una lucertola- esordì il moro, attirando l’attenzione del compagno, che voltò il viso per guardarlo interrogativo.  
-Credevo che preferissi il freddo-   
Frieza si stiracchiò e rotolò su se steso per mettersi disteso sulla schiena.  
-Non ho una particolare preferenza, in verità. Il caldo mi piace, sei tu che non reggi il freddo-   
Gli occhi di Frieza brillarono sotto i raggi del sole. Era stata un’idea di Bulla trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme sulla Terra, la piccola aveva mostrato una tale nostalgia verso quel pianeta che né lui né Vegeta avevano avuto la forza di negarle quella gita familiare. Non era abituato a prendersi del tempo per se stesso e nemmeno a quel genere di ‘’vacanza’’, ma ora che la stava provando non gli sembrava così male. Chissà se la piccola avrebbe anche azzardato la richiesta di far visita ai suoi vecchi amici terrestri... inorridì a quel pensiero e riprese a guardare il cielo, accarezzando l’erba verde sotto di sé.  
-Certo che questo pianeta non è niente male- si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra nere, attirando l’attenzione di Vegeta.  
-Tuttavia è molto diverso dal tuo pianeta natale. Lì il cielo era rosso, qui lo diventa solo al calar della sera ed era per lo più molto caldo, mentre qui va a zone e periodi- riflettè a voce alta il tiranno, senza però guardare il principe, che rimase ad ascoltarlo in silenzio.  
Poi parlò  
-Com’era il tuo pianeta natale?- domandò lasciando trasparire la sua curiosità, guardando le bambine giocare nel lago, non si accorse che Frieza si era irrigidito, le labbra nere erano serrate.  
-Freddo- ribattè secco e apatico.  
-Ora che ci penso- andò avanti distrattamente Vegeta –Non mi pare di averti mai chiesto nulla sulla tua vita passata, prima che ci conoscessimo, intendo-  
-Ecco, continua così allora- sibilò l’imperatore, tirandosi su a sedere e guardando anche lui le bambine. Vegeta si accorse del suo stato d’animo agitato solo quando si voltò a guardarlo, vedendolo teso e con la punta della coda che si dimenava, mentre fino a poco prima era tranquillamente adagiata al suolo, tra la calda erba verde di montagna.  
Si sentì tremendamente in colpa.  
-Non era mia intenzione farti arrabbiare- quasi mormorò grattandosi il naso, ma senza guardarlo. Lo sentì ridacchiare.  
-Non sono arrabbiato, mio caro. Ma non ho interesse a ricordare qualcosa che non merita di essere ricordato-   
“E che non voglio ricordare”  
Vegeta non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro perché le due piccole li raggiunsero, zuppe d’acqua e felici come poche volte. Bulla afferrò la coda di Frieza e la tirò dolcemente.  
-L’acqua è bellissima, venite anche voi!- urlò entusiasta mentre Antarctis faceva colare l’acqua dai suoi folti capelli neri.   
Frieza mise una mano sulla testa di Bulla, accarezzandole gli sciolti capelli azzurri, mentre Vegeta si domandò se avrebbe mai imparato a parlare al momento giusto.


	10. Stirpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vegeta si ammala gravemente di una malattia per la quale non esiste cura e la sua disperazione più grande è sapere che sarà uno degli ultimi Sayain puri, quindi chiede a Frieza il permesso di generare un figlio con Goku solo per non perdere per sempre il DNA della sua razza.

Stirpe 

Vegeta sale sulla navicella e digita le coordinate della Terra. Non si guarda indietro, non vuole sapere se Frieza lo sta guardando o se, semplicemente, è andato via lasciandolo solo in quella stanza.  
Si passa una mano tra i capelli folti e neri e poi si copre il viso con il palmo, sentendo un gran peso all’altezza del petto e dello stomaco. Gli è grato per aver accettato la cosa, ma sa che questo cambierà il loro rapporto e il modo in cui Frieza lo vedrà una volta che sarà tornato, sa quanto è stato difficile acconsentire a quel piano folle.  
Vegeta si ferma e respira profondamente.  
Davvero vuole mettere a repentaglio la sua relazione a causa del suo orgoglio?  
No, ovviamente non vorrebbe farlo, ma il suo sangue sayian glielo impone, la sua testa gli dice che deve farlo, così come il suo sangue, anche se il suo cuore si rifiuta.  
Quella malattia lo ucciderà, lo sa bene, sa bene di non aver ancora molto tempo a disposizione e soprattutto sa di essere l’unico sayian puro rimasto, insieme a Kakaroth, anche Frieza lo sa bene, anche lui sa quanto per Vegeta sia importante il sangue sayian.  
Per questo lo lascia andare, per questo gli permette di gettarsi tra le braccia di un altro uomo, per generare un figlio altrettanto puro. Ma a che prezzo?  
Vegeta esita prima di entrare nella navicella.  
Si volta per incontrare gli occhi impassibili di Frieza. Il suo viso è totalmente inespressivo ma Vegeta sa che dentro hanno vortice di emozioni, sa che vorrebbe fermarlo, rimangiarsi le sue parole e dirgli di non salire su quella navicella, ma sa che non lo farà, perché anche lui avrebbe agito allo stesso modo.  
Vegeta sale sulla navicella e ci si chiude dentro, mettendola in moto e allontanandosi dall’uomo che gli ha dato una vita felice, per andare da un uomo che gli darà un figlio di sangue puro.


	11. Terrestri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: non mi piacciono i terrestri

Terrestri

-Sei sicuro di non voler venire?- domandò Vegeta guardando verso la poltrona su cui sedeva Frieza, intento a sorseggiare del vino rosso.  
-Alle bambine farebbe piacere se ci fossi anche tu- il sayian provò a smuovere la situazione in quel modo, facendo leva sulle loro figlie, ma la cosa sembrava non cambiare. Alla fine Bulla aveva proprio deciso che voleva andare a trovare Pan e Marron, magari fare un giro sull’isola del maestro Muten e far conoscere finalmente le sue vecchie amiche alla sorella. A Vegeta venne il dubbio che fosse il suo piano fin dall’inizio.   
Frieza lo guardò inclinando leggermente la testa di lato.  
-Non mi piacciono i terrestri- sbottò facendo ondeggiare la coda e facendo alzare un sopracciglio al compagno, che incrociò le braccia al petto.  
-Bulla è una terrestre- ribatté e Frieza si morse un labbro, osservando il proprio riflesso sul vetro del bicchiere.   
-Lei è diversa. È tua- prese un sorso di vino e poi mormorò -È anche mia-  
Vegeta sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, come per rendersi conto di aver sentito bene, ma non fece in tempo a dire nulla perché le bambine piombarono nel corridoio della navicella, urlando e rincorrendosi, facendogli perdere la concentrazione.   
-In ogni caso- Frieza si alzò dalla poltrona e gli andò incontro, accarezzandogli il viso con la coda e lo superò per posare il bicchiere su un tavolino.  
-Tu accompagnale, io rimarrò qui a godermi il sole, come una “lucertola"- continuò senza voltarsi e Vegeta ridacchiò, gli andò incontro e gli posò un bacio sulla nuca, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto le labbra.


	12. Tempo che scorre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: quegli allenamenti lo stavano distruggendo   
> Prompt: quella non è una ruga!

Tempo che scorre 

-Prendi questo!- urlò la ragazzina, scagliandosi contro il padre a tutta velocità, tenendo una mano in avanti chiusa a pugno, pregna di energia. Frieza si abbassò e schivò quel colpo che, altrimenti gli avrebbe fatto molto male, con un colpo di coda fece perdere l’equilibrio ad Antarctis che imprecò e cadde di faccia sul pavimento.  
-Sei ancora troppo lenta- la rimproverò il padre, avvicinandosi a lei. Vide che sorrideva.  
-Dici?- la coda della ragazza, si attorcigliò al polso di lui e lo strattonò sul pavimento, poi si rialzò ad una velocità incredibile e scagliò un’onda di energia verso il viso dell’uomo, alzando un polverone nella palestra privata del loro palazzo.   
Frieza tossì e riuscì ad intravedere la figura della figlioletta dodicenne dalla nube di polvere. La vide con un sorriso soddisfatto sul volto e sentì qualcosa di caldo e bagnato all’altezza dell’occhio destro. Si pulì e vide che sanguinava: in quel momento si fece spazio nel suo petto per emozioni contrastanti, orgoglio per sua figlia, ma anche delusione per se stesso che era riuscito a farsi colpire davvero da una ragazzina.  
Antarctis esultò davanti a lui e gli mostrò il bicipite destro.  
-Sto diventando più forte o sei tu che perdi colpi, vecchio?-   
Frieza fece schioccare la mascella e la guardò inviperito dal basso verso l’alto.  
-Non essere sfacciata, mocciosa-   
Quegli allenamenti lo stavano decisamente distruggendo. Aveva le ossa a pezzi, non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così stanco fisicamente come in quel periodo in cui Antarctis lo aveva praticamente costretto ad allenarsi insieme. Doveva ammettere che sua figlia era più forte di quanto si aspettasse, più testarda di lui e Vegeta messi insieme e aveva notato una grande resistenza in lei.   
Incredibile.   
O forse… poteva essere che stesse davvero perdendo colpi?   
Frieza si rialzò e le mise una mano sulla spalla, andando verso l’uscita della palestra.   
-Continua così- disse semplicemente e lei arrossì, pensando che non vedeva l’ora di parlare dei suoi progressi con sua sorella.  
***   
Il cielo che stava osservando dall’oblò del suo salotto era nero, ma anche colmo di stelle. Frieza diede uno sguardo al suo riflesso e sbuffò.   
-Quante volte te l’ho detto oggi, Frieza?- la voce di Vegeta, seduto sul divano, raggiunse le sue orecchie, rassegnata e quasi divertita.   
-Quella non è una ruga. È la solita fossetta che ti si forma vicino alle labbra quando sorridi. Ne hai anche vicino al naso-   
Frieza lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
-Se pensavi di rassicurarmi non ci sei riuscito-   
Vegeta mise giù il tablet che stava consultando e si sistemò gli occhiali da lettura interattivi sul naso, incrociando le gambe fasciate nei pantaloni aderenti della battle suit, rivolgendogli gli occhi neri.  
-Mi spieghi cosa è successo per farti preoccupare in modo così eccessivo e paranoico per il tuo aspetto?- gli domandò e Frieza si posò con la schiena contro il muro.  
-Antarctis è riuscita a colpirmi in faccia oggi, durante gli allenamenti e come se non bastasse mi ha chiamato “vecchio"-  
Vegeta dovette trattenere una risata a quella spiegazione.   
-Ha il nostro sangue nelle vene, Frieza- gli disse -È naturale che diventi sempre più forte ogni giorno che passa. E non dovresti badare troppo al suo linguaggio giovanile… ti dirò che sulla Terra il significato di “vecchio" riferito ad un genitore diventa affettuoso e non offensivo-   
Frieza alzò un sopracciglio e si morse il labbro.  
-Volgari-  
Vegeta lo osservò di soppiatto, mentre quello gli dava la schiena per tornare a guardare il cielo. Ne osservò la pelle candida e liscia, senza imperfezioni, le gambe forti e robuste, così come i glutei e la coda che ondeggiava, osservò quel che si vedeva delle guance e del viso dal riflesso nel vetro e pensò che fosse semplicemente perfetto.  
Dove le vedeva, esattamente, le rughe?


	13. Risveglio

Prompt: la morte di un figlio 

Gli occhi scarlatti di Frieza brillavano nel buio della stanza, risultando nell’oscurità. Un ghigno inquietante si dipinse sul suo volto quando vide le piccole sagome di Bulla e Antarctis sul letto che bisbigliavano.   
Quando le piccole si accorsero di lui smisero di parlare e si voltarono a guardarlo, sorridendo amabilmente. La mano di Frieza venne allungata verso di loro, le unghie nere e le dita che si allungavano all’inverosimile, diventando simili a quelle di un essere demoniaco.   
Frieza afferrò la coda di Antarctis e sollevò la bambina che se ne lamentò.  
-Papà mi fai male!- esclamò lei mentre lui continuava a guardarla impassibile e Bulla cercava di tirare giù la sorella.  
Con uno scatto fulmineo la coda di Frieza afferrò il collo di Bulla e sollevò anche lei, che cercava di liberarsi dalle sue spire, graffiandogli la pelle bianca con le unghie. Antarctis urlò quando venne sbattuta contro il muro con gran violenza. Il corpicino della bambina rimase riverso sul pavimento sotto la parete ormai macchiata di sangue.   
Bulla guardò l’uomo con occhi colmi di terrore mentre la coda ancora si stringeva attorno al suo collo, facendola boccheggiare, il fiocco che le teneva i capelli azzurri legati cadde ai piedi di Frieza. Quando vide la pelle della bambina diventare quasi blu per la mancanza d’aria la scaraventò contro la parete e cadde anche lei accanto ad Antarctis per poi guardarsi le mani ormai più simili ad artigli lunghi e orrendi. Si sentì invaso da una sensazione di potere e generò una sfera di energia dalle mani che scagliò violentemente contro i corpi delle figlie, con un forte boato seguito da un’esplosione di luce. 

Un urlo straziante riempì la stanza e Frieza scattò a sedere sul letto, il respiro spezzato, gli occhi sbarrati e la pelle sudata. Non si accorse che Vegeta aveva acceso la piccola luce accanto al loro letto e lo aveva guardato preoccupato, non si accorse di aver iniziato a singhiozzare e a tremare, mentre Vegeta gli abbracciava le spalle, allarmato da quel risveglio.   
-Frieza- mormorò il principe stringendogli la spalla con una mano e guardandolo coprirsi il viso mentre veniva scosso dal pianto incontrollato in cui era scoppiato. Il corpo già minuto di Frieza sembrava ancora più piccolo ora che si era coperto il volto e portato le ginocchia al petto mentre singhiozzava senza accennare a smettere, le lacrime bagnavano il suo viso e i suoi palmi, grosse e copiose.   
Vegeta si avvicinò di più a lui e se lo portò letteralmente in braccio, stringendolo a sé mentre piangeva, accarezzandogli la schiena tremante, sentendo le costole sporgenti sotto le dita.   
Vederlo così sconvolto e in quelle condizioni, come un bambino, gli provocò una fitta al petto. Gli posò un lieve bacio sulla fronte e solo a quel punto si accorse che il suo volto era coperto solo da una mano, perché l’altra era andata ad afferrare la punta della coda, affondandovi le unghie nere e lasciandovi dei profondi solchi.  
“Autolesionismo…”  
Vegeta gli prese gentilmente la mano tremante facendolo sussultare, per stringerla e allontanarla dalla coda ormai martoriata.   
Sembrava che il singhiozzare del tiranno fosse addirittura aumentato invece di essere diminuito.   
Le braccia forti e calde del sayian lo strinsero di più a sé e cercò di farlo sentire confortato, al sicuro.  
-Quando suona la sveglia non ci alziamo. Chiamo Kikono e gli dico annullare tutti gli appuntamenti- mormorò Vegeta, stringendolo di più e guardandolo calmarsi appena e fare diversi ma piccoli e lenti cenni con la testa.  
Era chiaro che stesse ancora piangendo, per cui afferrò la coperta e si premurò di coprire il suo corpo tremante, mentre ancora lo teneva stretto a sé.


End file.
